The Slumber Party
by MaryChristmas
Summary: A slumber part and Sherlock Holmes...yet another SH22 ficcie...Chapter 2!
1. Default Chapter

**The Slumber Party**

  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Hrm...is this truly necessary? Okay okay...I don't own the SH22 stuff...  
  
**Summary:** Slumber parties and Sherlock Holmes...  
  
Wiggins sighed as Jacey once again blew him a kiss and walked off with her two friends. This time it was she who had alternate plans--a sleep over Alice had planned at the last minute. Had Wiggins been less generous than he was he would have thought the class president and student voted "most likely to succeed" had in fact thought it up the moment she knew he was going to ask Jacey to go with him to the annual school library Lock In.  
  
Nah, that would mean Alice was a spiteful person, and she wasn't. Most of the time anyway. Shaking his head he watched until the three girls disappeared, then walked down the street, his head hanging in a dejected manner. Then he forced himself to brighten up. He had never liked those things anyway, and besides, Tennyson and Deidre would probably have something more interesting to do than sit around reading books all night.  
  
Unfortunately, Tennyson had come down with a cold, and Deidre wasn't at home. He decided to try his luck at Mister Holmes' place. Surely there was something he could do there, so that he wouldn't think about Jacey. At least not think about her as much. It was always less difficult to do that at Baker Street.  
  
"Ah Mister Wiggins! Do come on in!" the detective greeted him before he had even knocked. The boy shook his head, a grin on his face as he opened the door and walked inside.  
  
"Wiggins!" Deidre cried, "You'll never guess what I just got!"  
  
"Tickets to the Robobowl that you didn't steal?"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. No, Alice Parker invited me to a sleep-over tonight, because all her usual guests are out of town. Can you believe that? As though I'd be that desparate to go to some preppy goody two-shoe's party."  
  
Holmes gave a slight chuckle, as Wiggins carefully kept his expression blank. "Really? That sounds um..cool...I guess."  
  
Deidre wasn't paying any attention. "Yeah, anyway, she told me to bring a friend. A _girl_ friend, and an adult female role model." The girl snorted "_She's_ bringing a friend her older sister once went to college with. Said she works at New Scotland Yard now. Guess what her name is? Beth Lestrade. Can you believe it? I always knew there was something funny about that inspector."  
  
"I wonder if Jacey and Catherine are going to have to bring anybody..." Wiggins said without thinking.  
  
"Oh! Is that why you're here instead of at the Lock In? That zedding...you know Wiggins, sometimes I think you'd be better off with someone who isn't so eager to please everyone..."  
  
"Not neccessarily," Holmes put in. He had been listening to the conversation with much interest. "I have been wanting to try out an experiment but have not really had the occasion to do so. You both know that I wore many disguises back in Victorian times?"  
  
"Yeah," Wiggins said, "I heard you weren't even above playing a woman."  
"Precisely," the detective said, leaning forward, "I have not had a chance to try that particular disguise out in this century, since the styles are completely different, and more...erm formfitting if you will. Deidre, if you wouldn't mind, in the name of science of course, putting aside your dislike of this for one evening, then I should like to play your female role-model."  
  
Deidre blinked and looked at Holmes, then grinned, "Sure! It'll be fun! But...who am I gonna bring as a friend. She stated specifically that...oh I get it now. She _knew_ I didn't have any girlfriends. Zedding witch!"  
  
Wiggins nodded slowly, agreeing with her sentiments, and revising his earlier assessment of Alice parker. She was the most spiteful, spoiled rotten person he had ever known. He looked over at Mister Holmes, who had a twinkle in his eye, and suddenly he realized that the man had planned it this way. He swallowed once, and then with a deep sigh of resignation said, "I'll be your friend Deidre. I mean, if Mister Holmes can act like a girl then so can I. Anyway, I've always wondered what goes on at these things."  
  
"There's a good lad! Come now, and I'll show you what to do."  
  



	2. chapter 2

Wiggins sighed as he struggled with himself over the possibility that this probably wasn't the best idea Mister Holmes had had. He looked in the bathroom mirror one last time at the elastomask that had changed his features completely into that of a young teenage girl, complete with eyeshadow and lipgloss. He even had earrings! With another resigned sigh, he checked to make sure the special bra he'd been given was still in place, that his grey v-neck tee shirt was straight and that his kneelength black skirt wasn't riding up. Man, if anything went wrong...he was going to kill Deidre for giving the detective this idea. With that thought he walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" Deidre said with a grin, "You look classier than me!"  
  
"Deidre....just don't."  
  
"Excellent Wiggins. A most interesting ensemble you've chosen. I couldn't have done better myself," Holmes said. Wiggins looked over at him and did a double take. The detective too had an elastomask of a young woman with bright red hair pulled back into a pony tail. His clothing consisted of black tights and a dark blue pullover sweater. He had on a pair of ankle boots to complete the look.  
  
"Erm thanks...I think."  
  
Holmes chuckled. "Now now lad, it's not that bad. However we do have one more thing, or two more in your case." He handed the boy a pair of black combat boots, and a small, round electronic device.  
  
Wiggins put the combat boots on, and attached the device to his neck, just under the elastomask. "I guess we're all ready now..uh...gee this thing really works good!" His voice was a few octave's higher, and had a longer drawl to it.   
  
"It does at that," Holmes said, his own voice quite a bit more feminine.   
  
"Boy that's scary."  
  
"Now," Holmes continued, ignoring Deidre's comment, "We must set our story straight, then go on to Deidre's house so that she can get her overnight bag. I already have ours put together by the door. I am Sheryl Holder, and you are my foster daughter Wilhelmina Black. I've known Deidre's parents for years, and you've just come over from America."  
  
"Right," Deidre said, "And, since Alice was nice enough to give me this invitation, I thought it would be a good chance to let you meet some new people."  
  
"I got it. I wish I didn't..."  
  
Holmes patted Wiggins on the back, then walked over to the door. "Coming you two?"  
  
Deidre giggled and followed. Wiggins closed his eyes for a moment then did the same, grabbing his overnight bag as he walked out the door after them.  
  
Several minutes later, he stood nervously at the door of Alice's mansion. Deidre was saying something to him, but his mind wouldn't register the words. Too many things could go wrong with this, and there was the added fact that Inspector Lestrade was there. Though, he was sure she'd break into fits of laughter if she knew what they were up to...at least he was pretty sure....he hoped.  
  
Holmes knocked on the door and waited a few moments. Then the door jerked open, and Inspector Lestrade herself was staring them in the face with a baleful eye. Wiggins held his breath, knowing she knew. How could she possibly not? The jig was up and they'd have to leave.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I invited her," Alice said, coming up from behind, and pointing at Deidre, who was hiding behind Holmes.   
  
"Deidre? You aren't really scared of me so cut out the act. Okay so you invited her. Who are these other two?"  
  
"She said that I had to bring a _girl_ friend and a female role-model. I've always looked up to Sheryl, ever since I've known her." Deidre paused to grin up at Holmes who smiled back. "And Wilhelmina is her foster daughter. She's just come from America. I figured, even though I can't stand you preppy good for nothings, that it might be good for her to get to know more people."  
  
"Oh," was all Alice said. The girl shrugged and walked back into the house.  
  
"Female role-model?" Lestrade asked, "That girl...."  
  
"I take it that means you were not invited here in that capacity then?" Holmes asked.  
  
"Ha! The only model I'd provide for these particular kids is what _not_ to do with your life. The only reason I'm here is because I owe a favor to Kaylee, Alice's older sister. She helped me out in college once. Anyway the girl sprung this sleepover suddenly, and Kaylee had a business meeting to attend to, so I'm stuck as chaperone."  
  
"I don't think I like your attitude," Holmes said suddenly, "You make it seem as though all rich girls are spoiled rotten."  
  
Lestrade for once, didn't rise to the bait. "Most of them are. The only girl in there that hasn't been more interested in the latest fashion, or whose boyfriend has a better hovercraft is Jacey. But I already knew she had taste."  
  
Wiggins jumped slightly. He had completely forgotten Jacey was going to be here! How would she react to finding out about this? He almost refused to go in when the inspector finally moved out of the way. This was shaping up to be one of the worst evenings he had ever had.  
  



End file.
